Life is SHOW TIME
Life is SHOW TIME is an opening theme (OP) from Kamen Rider Wizard. It was performed by Shō Kiryūin of Golden Bomber. This was his solo debut as a singer. In Aikatsu!, it is used as Vanilla Chili Pepper's second unit song and the song they performed in Nagoya. In the spin-off series VCP Stories, it is used as an opening theme Lyrics TV ver. Romaji= Maji (Magic) ka!? Majide!? Majida!!!! Show Time! Uragitte kureru mono ( ) Magic Time! trick janai Mahō hirō hanpane~ zo! (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) (Show Time!) Life is Showtime tobikiri no Unmei drive mucha shite mo (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Kinō Kyō Ashita Mirai subete no namida o (Show Time!) Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida!!!! Show Time! |-| Kanji= 本気(Magic)か!?本気で!?本気だ!!!! Show Time まるで月と太陽 重なる時の衝撃! 誰だって　奇跡　信じてみたい きっと必要不可欠の Energy 心のため 夢と　予想　いい意味で裏切ってくれるもの 3,2,1 SHOW TIME! マジックタイム!トリックじゃない 魔法を披露　ハンパねーぞ(Mahaluto Hallelujah!) 記憶のルーツ　潜り込んで 希望救い出そう(Show Time) Life is ショータイム　とびっきりの 運命ドライヴ　ムチャしても(Mahaluto Hallelujah!) 昨日今日あした未来 すべての涙を(Show Time) 宝石に変えてやるぜ 本気(Magic)か!?本気で!?本気だ!!!! Show Time |-| English= Seriously (it’s magic)!? Really!? I’m serious!!!! Show Time! It’s like the shock When the moon and the sun collide! Everyone wants to believe in a miracle You’ll definitely need the necessary Energy for your heart Dreams and expectations will come to betray you in a good sense (3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!) Magic time! It’s not a trick It’s not easy to pull of magic (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Dive into the roots of memory And rescue hope (Show Time!) Life is show time, the best Destiny drive, even if reckless (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future I will turn (Show Time!) All the tears into jewels Seriously (it’s magic)!? Really!? I’m serious!!!! Show Time! Short ver. Romaji= Maji (Magic) ka!? Majide!? Majida!!!! Show Time! Uragitte kureru mono ( ) Magic Time! trick janai Mahō hirō hanpane~ zo! (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) (Show Time!) Life is Showtime tobikiri no Unmei drive mucha shite mo (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Kinō Kyō Ashita Mirai subete no namida o (Show Time!) Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida!!!! Show Time! |-| Kanji= 本気(Magic)か!?本気で!?本気だ!!!! Show Time まるで月と太陽 重なる時の衝撃! 誰だって　奇跡　信じてみたい 時のまま流れる 手も足も出ないルーティン ねぇそれじゃ　息も詰まっちゃうから きっと必要不可欠の Energy 心のため 夢と　予想　いい意味で裏切ってくれるもの 3,2,1 SHOW TIME! マジックタイム!トリックじゃない 魔法を披露　ハンパねーぞ(Mahaluto Hallelujah!) 記憶のルーツ　潜り込んで 希望救い出そう(Show Time) Life is ショータイム　とびっきりの 運命ドライヴ　ムチャしても(Mahaluto Hallelujah!) 昨日今日あした未来 すべての涙を(Show Time) 宝石に変えてやるぜ 本気(Magic)か!?本気で!?本気だ!!!! Show Time |-| English= Seriously (it’s magic)!? Really!? I’m serious!!!! Show Time! It’s like the shock When the moon and the sun collide! Everyone wants to believe in a miracle A routine that flows with time That you can’t do anything about Because if it’s that way you’ll choke You’ll definitely need the necessary Energy for your heart Dreams and expectations will come to betray you in a good sense (3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!) Magic time! It’s not a trick It’s not easy to pull of magic (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Dive into the roots of memory And rescue hope (Show Time!) Life is show time, the best Destiny drive, even if reckless (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future I will turn (Show Time!) All the tears into jewels Seriously (it’s magic)!? Really!? I’m serious!!!! Show Time! Full ver. Romaji= Maji (Magic) ka!? Majide!? Majida!!!! Show Time! Uragitte kureru mono ( ) Magic Time! trick janai Mahō hirō hanpane~ zo! (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) (Show Time!) Life is Showtime tobikiri no Unmei drive mucha shite mo (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Kinō Kyō Ashita Mirai subete no namida o (Show Time!) Maji (Magic) ka!? Majide!? Majida!!!! Show Time! (#2115A2|Rin}}/ ) Fuan to iu na no kage to Tatakai tsudzukeru no sa (3, 2, 1, Show Time!) Magic Time! konkyo mo naku Hattari OK! Kakko tsuke re (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) (Show Time!) Life is Showtime nigedasanai Kakugo no ue mucha shiyou (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Yari-sugi toka iwa reyouga sekai no zetsubō (Show Time!) Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Show Time! yarikiru owari made (#2115A2|Rin}}/ ) (3, 2, 1, Show Time!) Magic Time! trick janai Mahō hirō hanpane~ zo! (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Kioku no roots mogurikonde kibō sukuidasō (Show Time!) Life is Showtime tobikiri no Unmei drive mucha shite mo (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) (Show Time!) Maji (Magic) ka!? Majide!? Majida!!!! Show Time! Maji (Magic) ka!? Majide!? Majida!!!! Show Time! |-| Kanji= 本気(Magic)か!?本気で!?本気だ!!!! Show Time まるで月と太陽 重なる時の衝撃! 誰だって　奇跡　信じてみたい 時のまま流れる 手も足も出ないルーティン ねぇそれじゃ　息も詰まっちゃうから きっと必要不可欠の Energy 心のため 夢と　予想　いい意味で裏切ってくれるもの 3,2,1 SHOW TIME! マジックタイム!トリックじゃない 魔法を披露　ハンパねーぞ(Mahaluto Hallelujah!) 記憶のルーツ　潜り込んで 希望救い出そう(Show Time) Life is ショータイム　とびっきりの 運命ドライヴ　ムチャしても(Mahaluto Hallelujah!) 昨日今日あした未来 すべての涙を(Show Time) 宝石に変えてやるぜ 本気(Magic)か!?本気で!?本気だ!!!! Show Time 疑ってみるよりも 中に飛び込んでみた後 出来ること　考えてみればいいさ 結局　ウラオモテ 光　浴びてるだけ 不安と言う名の影　戦い続けるのさ 3,2,1 SHOW TIME! マジックタイム 根拠のない はったりオッケー! カッコつけろ(Mahaluto Hallelujah!) 絶対もう　あきらめずに 希望届けるよ(Show Time) Life is ショータイム 逃げ出さない 覚悟の上　ムチャしよう(Mahaluto Hallelujah!) やり過ぎとか　言われようが 世界の絶望(Show Time) 一瞬でぶっ飛ばそうぜ 本気(Magic)か!?本気で!?本気だ!!!! Show Time 理想は常に高く 目の前　で届かない だけどショーは　待ってくれない 幕が上がれば演(や)り切る　終わりまで 3,2,1 SHOW TIME! マジックタイム!トリックじゃない 魔法を披露 ハンパねーぞ(Mahaluto Hallelujah!) 記憶のルーツ　潜り込んで 希望救い出そう(Show Time) Life is ショータイム　とびっきりの 運命ドライヴ　ムチャしても(Mahaluto Hallelujah!) 昨日今日あした未来 すべての涙を(Show Time) 宝石に変えてやるぜ 本気(Magic)か!?本気で!?本気だ!!!! Show Time 本気(Magic)か!?本気で!?本気だ!!!! Show Time |-| English= Seriously (it’s magic)!? Really!? I’m serious!!!! Show Time! It’s like the shock When the moon and the sun collide! Everyone wants to believe in a miracle A routine that flows with time That you can’t do anything about Because if it’s that way you’ll choke You’ll definitely need the necessary Energy for your heart Dreams and expectations will come to betray you in a good sense (3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!) Magic time! It’s not a trick It’s not easy to pull of magic (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Dive into the roots of memory And rescue hope (Show Time!) Life is show time, the best Destiny drive, even if reckless (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future I will turn (Show Time!) All the tears into jewels Seriously (it’s magic)!? Really!? I’m serious!!!! Show Time! Rather than being doubtful You just have to try thinking about what you can do After you’ve jumped right in In the end, the inside and the outside Are just bathed in light You have to keep fighting the shadow called anxiety (3, 2, 1, SHOW TIME!) Magic time Without any proof Just bluff an okay! Show off (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) For sure, without giving up anymore You will reach hope (Show Time!) Life is show time You can’t escape Above being prepared, be reckless (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Regardless if people say you’re going overboard Drive out Show Time! The despair of this world at one go Seriously (it’s magic)!? Really!? I’m serious!!!! Show Time! Ideals are always high up In front of your eyes, unreachable But the show doesn't wait Once the curtain is raised you have to perform all the way to the end 3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME! Magic time! It’s not a trick It’s not easy to pull of magic (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Dive into the roots of memory And rescue hope (Show Time!) Life is show time, the best Destiny drive, even if reckless (Mahaluto Hallelujah!) Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future I will turn (Show Time!) All the tears into jewels Seriously (it’s magic)!? Really!? I’m serious!!!! Show Time! Seriously (it’s magic)!? Really!? I’m serious!!!! Show Time! Gallery T NKamen Rider Wizard Life Is Showtime MV HD1E800B19 See also *Life is SHOW TIME at Kamen Rider Wiki *transliteration of the lyrics for the song *Vanilla Chili Pepper at Aikatsu Wiki *Life is SHOW TIME (Vanilla Chili Pepper ver.) at Kamen Rider Fan Fiction Wiki *Life is SHOW TIME at TV-Nihon Category:Insert Songs Category:Sexy Songs Category:Vanilla Chili Pepper Category:Cool Songs Category:Cute Songs